gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love New York/New York, New York
I Love New York/New York, New York is a mash-up that New Directions sang in the Season 2 finale, New York. It includes solos from Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, and Rachel. Tina, Lauren and Quinn sing a bit of backup vocals during Brittany's solo. They perform the song in different parts of New York City, after Quinn suggests that they 'have the city write the songs for them'. During the song, Santana flirts with a police officer. The song is originally from from Madonna's tenth studio album Confessions on a Dancefloor and New York, New York from the movie On the Town with Frank Sinatra and Gene Kelly. Lyrics Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel, Finn and Santana with New Directions: Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana with New Directions girls: Manhattan women Santana: Are dressed in silk and satin Finn and Artie with New Directions boys: Just go to Texas Finn: Isn't that where they golf ''Santana with the New Directions girls. ''There's just one thing that's Santana: Important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream New Directions girls: (AAAHHH!) Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana and Mercedes: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Rachel, Finn and Santana with rest of New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York! Brittany (with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Lauren): We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Rachel, Finn and Santana with rest of the New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York, New York Santana, Finn and Rachel: New York, New York! Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right|Madonna - I Love NY thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Mash-Up Songs